Pups save an old firefighter
by pressurized
Summary: A Dalmatian, who used to be a fire dog, lost his job because of how he was paid, and now lives on the streets searching for a new home. But then, he runs into a younger Dalmatian who saves him from getting beaten up by two Rottweilers. Will an encounter with that Dalmatian change his life?


**A/N: Hi, everyone. Here's the next story. Read, review and enjoy.**

 **PUPS SAVE AN OLD FIREFIGHTER**

* * *

It was a day like any other in Adventure bay and the pups were in the Lookout resting. Linda, however, woke up to notice Marshall wasn't in bed. She walked outside only to see him under a tree and looking at the bay. She walked over to him and sat down. There was a moment of silence until Linda got his attention.

"Hey, Marshall." Marshall heard and turned his head to see Linda.

"Hey, mom. Couldn't sleep either, huh?" He asked.

"It's not that. You weren't in bed so I decided to see where you at."

"Oh, mom. You don't have to worry about me all the time. Sometimes, as a PAW Patrol member, I have to take risks." Marshall said.

"I know, but I can't help it. Alongside your sister, you're the kindest son a mother could ask for." Linda replied as she began nuzzling him. Marshall giggled a little.

"Aww, mom. I love helping. Hehehe! But it would help a lot more if that wouldn't tickle." Upon hearing that, Linda gently pushed him to the ground on his back and began slowly rubbing her son's belly, making him giggle more. She would've sped up the process, but she didn't want to wake up the others. After a few minutes of giggles, Marshall got up and smiled at her.

"I'll be going on a walk. If anything happens, I'll call." He said as he began walking away.

"Be careful out there, son." Linda exclaimed.

"I will, mom, don't worry." Marshall answered before he walked into the woods while Linda remained where she was.

 _My son thinks about everyone's safety except his own. I just hope he'll come back in one piece._ Linda thought as she shed a tear.

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods, a much older Dalmatian named Blaze was walking through the forest trying to find a home.

 _The fire station was in lots of debts and they couldn't pay enough firefighters. And now here I am, looking for a home like a fool._ He thought as he walked. About 10 minutes later, he reached the clearing, but was then approached by two Rottweilers.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" One of them asked coldly.

"I'm looking for a home and I mistakenly ended up here." But before Blaze could walk away, the other Rottweiler stopped him.

"Too late. Whoever enters this clearing is considered a trespasser and needs to be punished." He snarled. The three dogs didn't even notice the pair of blue eyes watching them.

 _Those two are always trouble. They once bullied Zuma and I had to teach them a lesson. But this time it's that other Dalmatian. I don't know who he is, but he needs help._ He thought.

"Well, I don't have time for this. Go pick on someone your own size while I… OOF!" Blaze exclaimed as the Rottweiler tackled him to the ground and bit his ear, making him yell in pain. The other Rottweiler approached him.

"We're not giving you a choice. You don't want to lose that ear, do you? Then, you'll accept the punishment now, and next time you show up here, we'll tear you apart. Do we have a…?" But before he finished his question, a blur kicked his friend off of Blaze so hard he flew into him and they both flew into a tree. They both got up wobbly and looked at what did that and noticed a Dalmatian they've seen before.

"You again! This dog is none of your business!" The leading Rottweiler exclaimed.

"Maybe, but if you want him, you'll have to knock me out first!" Blaze gasped quietly at what he heard. He couldn't believe it.

 _No way! Is that who I think it is? I searched for him everywhere and for so long!_ He thought. The leading Rottweiler smirked.

"Fine then. Get him!" He told his partner and the two Rottweilers charged at him. But, it turned out harder than they thought as Marshall kept dodging them. Unlike what happened with Misty and the lions, both Rottweilers were getting tired and they couldn't pounce on him anymore. Marshall figured the two were tired enough, grabbed both their heads and before either of them knew it, he slammed them together, knocking them out. Then, he turned to Blaze.

"You're safe now. Better get out of here before they wake up." He replied and began to walk away. Blaze took this opportunity to get his attention.

"M-Marshall? Is that really you?" Marshall stopped in his tracks upon hearing that. He slowly turned his head around and upon seeing the teary-eyed Dalmatian's face, he gasped. He thought he didn't have a father, but he thought wrong. There he was, right in front of him.

"Is that…" He stuttered. Blaze nodded. "D-D-DADDY!" Marshall screamed as he rushed towards him, tears in his eyes.

"MARSHALL!" Blaze screamed back as he did the same and both embraced and hugged each other, crying tears of joy.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Marshall cried.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, son." Blaze replied.

Once both let go, Blaze spoke, "I saw what you did to those two. How do you know them?"

"Well, those two were once bullying one of my friends. That lasted for about an hour because, as soon as he came back, out of everyone, even my owner, he told ME what happened. After that, I went to them and heard them saying rude things about my friend behind his back. I got their attention and the two ran at me. But I didn't run or even attack them. I jumped out of the way at the last second and they crashed into a tree."

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Blaze said as he winced.

"Yeah, but after they crashed, I grabbed them both and told them this: _'If you dare make fun of my friends again, you'll be sorry.'_ before slamming their heads just like now."

Blaze then pulled his son in for a hug. "Thank you, son. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be a punching bag.

Marshall smiled. "Those two can do more severe things than what they tried to do to you, but no problem. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!"

As soon as they let go, Marshall spoke, "Come with me, dad. Let's head to the Lookout, the other pups would love to meet you." As he said that, he took off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Blaze shouted as he ran after his son.

* * *

As they arrived at the Lookout, Blaze was amazed at how tall the building was. As they entered the Lookout, Blaze's eyes went wide upon the sight of his daughter. He turned to Marshall.

"Misty is here?" He asked.

"Yes. And so is mom." Marshall replied.

Blaze gasped quietly. His entire family was here? He shook his head and smiled. "I want to surprise her, be quiet." Marshall nodded and backed up while Blaze slowly approached Misty, who didn't seem to notice him. When he was about 15 feet away from her, he stopped.

"Here we go." He whispered before speaking, "Hey, Misty."

Misty froze. No way! She slowly turned around and gasped. Right in front of her was a dog she knew all too well.

"D-Dad?!" She asked in shock. Upon earning a nod from Blaze, Misty ran at him and nearly tackled him in a hug while crying tears of joy.

"I can't believe it! You're here! You're actually here!" Misty exclaimed, still hugging her father.

"I am now." He said as he hugged back.

"Hey! Let go of my daughter!" The three turned to see an angry Linda walking inside. Misty let go and turned to her mother.

"Mom, no! I can explain…" But her sentence was cut off.

"You can… B-B-Blaze?!" Linda exclaimed as she looked at the older Dalmatian in shock. Already, her eyes were filling with tears.

"Hi, Linda, it's so great to… OOF!" Blaze exclaimed as Linda tackled him in a hug, crying tears of joy.

"You're alive! And you're here! This is a miracle!" She exclaimed.

"I know." Blaze said as he returned the hug. But when Linda noticed a bite mark on her husband's ear, she let go.

"Oh, my God! What happened to your ear?" She asked.

"Two Rottweilers jumped at me while walking through the forest. For a moment, I thought I was a goner." Blaze explained.

"Oh, my! But if they jumped at you, you're supposed to be even more hurt than just an ear."

"I know, but thankfully, Marshall showed up just at that moment and knocked them out like they were nothing."

Both Misty and Linda gasped upon hearing that. Blaze was saved by Marshall?

"Really, bro? You did that?" Misty asked, wagging her tail.

"Y-yeah, I did. I couldn't recognize him at first. I just thought he was a random dog." Marshall explained.

While Misty and Linda praised him, Ryder was in the control room playing with Frostbite, who came for a visit.

"… 8… 9… 10. Ready or not, here I come!" Ryder said as he began searching. It took a few minutes, but he managed to find her.

"Found you, Frostbite!" Ryder exclaimed startling her. But before the husky could run off, Ryder grabbed her and gave her a belly rub.

"Hehehehehehe! Ryder! Stop that! Hehehehehe!" Frostbite giggled. Ryder then picked up speed, making her laugh.

"Ahahahahahhahaha! Ryder, that tihihihihiihihihihickles! Ahahahahahhahaha!" Frostbite exclaimed through laughter. Ryder stopped and put her down. Frostbite then turned to face him.

"One day, you'll be laughing like crazy when I'm done with you." Frostbite told him with a smirk.

"We'll see." Ryder said before his pup-pad rang.

"Hello, Ryder here."

" _Hey, Ryder, it's Jake."_ Jake said on the other line.

"Hey, Jake, how's it looking up on the mountain?"

" _Well, that's the reason I called. Avalanche and Snow are in trouble. Figuring Everest could use some help, the two tried to clear the mountain path from too much snow, but ended up down here."_ As he said that, Jake turned the phone so Ryder could see the huskies deep in the canyon with Avalanche holding onto some rope while Snow held onto his wife's waist. Ryder's eyes went wide. Jake then turned the phone so Everest was on the screen with worry in her eyes.

" _Ryder, please, hurry, I don't know how much more they can hold on."_ She said.

"We're on the way. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed as he prepared to call the pups.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blaze was talking to his wife.

"Well, now that I know where you live, we could go for some family time together." Blaze suggested.

But before Linda could say anything, their pup-tags went off.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_ Came Ryder's voice.

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they rushed to the elevator. Despite the confusion, Blaze ran to the elevator, but he didn't notice Marshall running there until they crashed.

"Sorry, dad. Guess I wiped you out." Marshall said.

"No problem, son." Blaze said as the elevator went up. The team, minus Blaze, got into gear and lined up while Blaze was watching in amazement.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Thanks for hurrying, pups. Avalanche and Snow are in trouble. They were trying to help Everest clear the mountain path of snow, but ended up down inside the canyon holding on for dear life."

Everyone gasped, but Frostbite the loudest as Ryder continued. "We don't know how much longer they can hold on so we need to be quick." Ryder then began scrolling to the following icons:

"Chase, I need your winch to pull the two up the canyon."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Everest, since you're in the field, I need your grappling hook to get down there so I can attach the harness to Avalanche so we can pull them up with the winch."

" _Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!"_ Everest shouted on the screen.

"Marshall, Avalanche doesn't have her gear with her. I need your EMT gear to give the two a checkup once we bring them up."

"Ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!" Marshall shouted, surprising Blaze in the process.

 _My son is a PAW Patrol member? I don't believe it._ Blaze thought.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed as he ran for the pole while the pups ran for the slide, leaving the rest talking to Blaze.

* * *

By the time the mission was over, the pups showed Blaze around the Lookout. He was amazed by all the technology the pups use on missions. Later that day, Blaze was inside the Lookout resting while the others were outside playing. It wasn't long before Marshall entered and Blaze saw him.

"Hey, Marshall, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure, dad." Marshall replied as he approached his dad and sat down in front of him. It was silent for a minute before Blaze spoke.

"I want to know about that group… PAW Patrol, was it?" Marshall nodded. "Yeah, about that group."

"Well, the PAW Patrol is an all-dog rescue team that handles emergencies in Adventure bay. And I guess no one told you so I will. You probably know that I am a member, but so are mom and Misty."

Blaze couldn't believe what he heard from his youngest son. His entire family was in the PAW Patrol? He then looked around to make sure no one was around and then pulled his son in for a hug. During the hug, he also moved one of his paws to his belly before he began rubbing it.

"Hehehehehe! D-dad, cut it out! Hehehehe! That tickles! Hehehehe!" Marshall giggled as he tried to pull away, but to no avail.

"Not yet, Marshall. We've been apart for way too long, just bear with it." Blaze said with a smirk.

Marshall sighed. He had no choice but to succumb to the tickling his father was giving him. About two minutes later, Blaze stopped and released him. That night, Blaze slept inside the Lookout with Linda since he didn't have a pup-house. He slept with a smile on his face, knowing his family was alive. And he would do his best so his family doesn't fall apart ever again.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: So, did you like the story? I hope you did. Until my next story, see ya round.**


End file.
